Cat-Fish
by Anti-Carly
Summary: From the sidelines Sahara Savannah stayed at the B.P.R.D as a desk worker. She was rescued by Abe from Africa and wants in on the field action that Hellboy, Liz and Abe share. Her story lies here and her long sought out love will hang in the balance for her best Merman friend that doesn't seem to be interested. Abe/OC
1. Introducing Me

**Hello fellow Hellboy lovers! I've had this type of story brewed in my head for years and lets see how it goes out in the open! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I've been informed that I need one, well here it is. I own not a thing!

**Flashback(**_set before Hellboy I_**)**:

The team has been sent on one of the more obscure missions to the deepest and most remote areas in Africa. There's been heard say that one of the secluded most 'ritualistic' tribal villages has been targeted by an Inkanyamba. The Inkanyamba, as been said in times past, is this enormous eel type creature that can control the weather and is ruthless. Proving to its nature he's been slamming the small village with hideous weather conditions and is picked them off one by one.

In the midst of this hot landscape the team has trekked through the heart of Africa for what seemed to be days but it only has been a handful of hours until they finally arrived in what seemed to be a very uniquely placed location in which a replicated Sahara desert setting was crossed with a vast savanna inclosing completed with an oasis surrounding what would be the targeted village that they're looking for. Abe was in front guiding the troop with his pyschometry leading them away from the evil dangers that lurked in the remote areas of Africa, also due to the village being surrounded by an oasis, it wasn't exactly easy to find with the human eye. Once there Hellboy walked on ahead scouting out the rather small and half destroyed village. Many villagers were running around frantic and panicked due to their attacker's hold.

A very distraught, elderly women bumped into Hellboy, she backed away fearful when she turned to face him. In her native tongue she shouted, "Get away from me demon! Oh when will we be saved!" Hellboy pulling out his gun, "No lady we're here to help, just show us where Inky is." She started to back away but Liz and Abe surrounded her making her all the more frightened and cornered. Liz, "Don't worry Ma'am we're here to help, now just tell us where the Inkanyamba is." Shakily she pointed a finger in a direction where a lake lay and Hellboy was off.

Hellboy ran through the chaotic mess of the village, hopping over rubbled huts and the gore left behind to only stop at a oddly placed lake. Hellboy questioned, "So where is it?" On cue the Inkanyamba rose out of the lake towering over him by a good twenty feet. It roared it's ugly head off at him and he responded, "Oh crap." Hellboy leaped out into the water grabbing hold to part of the creatures eel like body, in doing so the Inkanyamba was infuriated and roared down a terrible tornado that shook the land. Hellboy was very unsteady on the monster's elongated back but managed to jump clear from its winding snapping head. He quickly jumped to the next part of the creature's body that was above water and proceeded to advance up the creature's raised back. In a desperate attempt to fling Hellboy off, the monster began twisting around snapping his teeth a little too close to Hellboy with each lunge. With one swift 'Hellboy jump' he landed on it's head trying to regain control and get a firm hold. In a flurry of anger the monster violently shook it's head in every direction almost shaking Hellboy loose from his position atop the beast's head. Sure enough, it succeeded and Hellboy began to fall clear off his perch, but in doing so he raised his gun and shot the creature between the eyes causing it's head to explode and sink back down into the water.

Hellboy gracelessly landed on the bank having Liz run right to his side, Abe appeared from behind the tree they attempted to take refuge in. He was about to go and shower his praise over Hellboy on killing the beast but something caught his senses. He didn't know what but he had to follow it. Abe noticed that the villagers started to crowd and jump on Hellboy expressing their deep gratitude so he saw that it was the perfect time to sneak off and catch whatever called him. He entered into the village and searched for something, what, he didn't know, but something that troubled him and needed his help. Raising his eyes he looked off toward the entrance of the village and he started to travel out past it into the savannah. He kept walking until he reached a lone tree. Abe aloud to himself, "It's here, that something is here…"

As he turned his head away his eye caught something and he quickly dodged an on coming attack from what seemed to be a lioness. Abe stumbled back a bit and stood staring at his attacker, he saw that indeed it was a lion but not definitely. Something odd looking radiated from it, then to confirm his thoughts, the lioness raised itself onto its hind legs and he saw that she was a humanoid. She began to speak in a rough voice but surprisingly in perfect english, "Why are you hunting me!" Abe taken aback responded, "I was only uh…I felt that you needed help." She snapped back at him, "I don't need any help!" She quickly lunged at him slicing his left arm, but in doing so she grunted and moaned heaving, her body gave away and she flopped down on her side. Abe cradled his wounded arm, but he looked up alarmed in noticing how her body caved in on itself, he took a step closer to see what was wrong with her. She gave out a threat, "Back away fish creature! I won't hesitate to kill you! I'll destroy you for wrecking my village!" Abe putting out his hand in a desperate gesture quickly answered, "No, no, you have it wrong my dear, I am not the evil entity that you believe I am, I am an agent from the B.P.R.D. sent here to free your village from the Inkanyamba. My partner back there just killed it, now let me help you, you are in dire need of assistance. She spat at him, "Oh yeah? Why should I believe you? How do you know that I need help huh?" Abe, "Because I possess the power to know everything about you. You were found in the experimental labs of America, very close to D.C, you were transported from all around the world and finally dumped in Africa, you are held here as a slave, you've been abused by your owner, and you have an arrow jutting out between your shoulder blades coming dangerously close in penetrating your heart." She looked behind her and Abe followed her gaze, sure enough the arrow was indeed there, it was surrounded by blood and infection while sticking out from between her shoulder blades. She had a defeated look on her face, "Do your will fish creature, it's already over." She laid her head back and let Abe bring her to her feet. He supported her on his shoulder and half carried her, half dragged her back to the village.

Upon arrival Hellboy met them, "Hey Abe you're missing all of this, these people know how to throw a party." He finally noticed the humanoid lioness slumped over his shoulder. "Well, well, well, look what you found. What's wrong with her Blue." Abe, "A soon to be fatal wound from an arrow that has been shot through her back and is coming close to piercing her heart." Hellboy nodded and took the other side of the lioness, by now the entire village was eyeing them. What seemed to be the chief stepped forward and addressed Hellboy and Abe, "Thank you for finding our village guard, she always keeps wandering off, now if you'll give her to me we'll set you well on your way and will give you our tokens of profound gratitude." Abe heard her thoughts screaming faintly at him and they seemed to beg for him not to hand her over to them. Abe gave Hellboy a look, "Red she doesn't seem to want to return, her-." Hellboy cut him off for he understood and responded back to the chief, "I think we should take her with us, she needs special care and better living conditions, no offense but this village isn't the best for captivating free willed animals and keeping them here for capitative use." The Chief spoke more violently, "I will have you know-" Hellboy interrupted, "I will have _you_ know that this _woman_ is indeed entitled to her own will and is in need of some serious care, and if you choose to fight with me I will report you for holding and abusing a free willed creature and trust me, that won't go too well with you and your people." The two stared each other down, but evidently, Hellboy won and the Chief surrendered, "Fine, take her, as a token for our gratitude, but do not return to this village ever again!" And with that both parties turned away from each other and went back to their lives, not looking back, not saying a word.

As the troop walked away from the village an agent bypassed them with a helicopter and helped load them inside all the while being informed about their new guest. Inside the rather giant helicopter Hellboy and Liz sat to the left cuddled up together in a doze while Abe sat to the right side of the copter with the lioness in the middle, she looked to be heavily contemplating something. Finally she gave in and, quite painfully, rose to sit next to Abe. Abe was brought out of is train of thought as he noticed that she appeared next to him. She lifted his arm and asked, "May I?" Abe was completely confused with her actions, "Sure, go ahead?" She looked down from his eyes and focused on his arm then she proceeded to lick his wounded limb clean. Abe was about to protest but a sense of cool relief washed over him and he let out a sigh at her action. He understood why she did this, she was only doing what she thought best to right her wrong in causing his wound, and possibly give him some ease from the pulsating pain.

Abe looked down at her, "First thank you for the cleansing my wound but may I ask you a question?" She let go of his arm gently and nodded. Abe, "Why are you showing me this kindness when you wanted to rip me to shreds back on the oasis just a few moments ago?" She giggled a bit, "Sorry it's just that I get extremely territorial over the things that I love and was on the defense because, well, you know why I suppose." Abe, "Love? You didn't seem to show love for anything back there, that's how I interpreted it." She cocked her head to one side, Interpreted it?" Abe explained, "Yes you se I have the power to read a person's thoughts and telepathically speak to them." She nodded her head in understanding. Abe, "And you seemed to desperately want to leave there as quickly as possible." She nodded again and answered "Very true sir, but I do possess a fond love for children, they're so innocent and kind, they've always showed me love and kindness in my condition back at the village. That's what kept me going, defending and protecting the children in my village, and if anyone tried to come near anyone of them I'd go crazy on them and kill them. That's the only love I ever felt at that village. Do you understand what I mean?" Abe nodded, "Oh most definitely, with all the pain and hatred being hurled at you from the people that surrounded you the ones that turn around and send you love is something worth motivating over." She smiled at him and said, "Thank you for saving my life Mr.?" Abe, "Abraham Sapien, but please call me Abe and you are most welcome." She said his name with a smile, "Abe." She shook his hand and they both shared something wonderful.

**Flashforward**:…


	2. Field Mouse

Almost ten years later that feisty lioness, Sahara Savannah, is now a well-established paper pusher at the B.P.R.D. Her appearance cleaned up nicely once given clothes and the allowance of her hair to grow back out. Upon arrival she was given a jumpsuit that consisted of tight leather pants attached to a top that only withheld two fat leather straps that criss-crossed her body forming and X, and as for her hair, I'll get into that later.

Her code name was decide by the head agents the day after and the reasons behind it were fairly simple, they found her where the Sahara and Savannah mixed so well-la her name is Agent Sahara Savannah. However 'Sara' is the nickname her three most closest friends call her, them being Hellyboy, Liz and Abe.

Although, Sahara was getting quite cramped and bored with her job as the paper pusher, the one always charting the flights and faxing the whereabouts of each agent globally, it tired so. She was envious of her three friends always going out in the field coming back with fantastic battle stories of who or what they ran into and how they miraculously overcame them, all the while secretly always wanting some battle scars of her own, tale-telling from a magnificent battle she won. She wanted in on it, if you couldn't tell, and she decided it was time to try again.

Sahara was pacing nervously outside of the meeting room talking to herself, "God please help me with this, and give me a shot to go out into the field! Oh come on, I can do this! Just march right up to him, show that fierceness in your eyes, lay down the line and I can't do this!" Quickly she began to walk away turning down the corridor to only turn back around and enter in the doors murmuring, "Yes I can.", to herself on the way in.

Sahara burst in, "Manning I want to-" He interrupted her, "Ah Agent Savannah just who we were looking for. We need you to accompany the next team heading to Africa on the seek and destroy of a rampant Impundulu that has already scorched ten African villages with it's fierce lightening storms. We're going to need your geographical intelligence and your bilingualism to help see us through." Sahara smiled greatly, "Yes sir!" She saluted and exited almost spasing out right in front of the heads so excited to go on her first mission. "Atta girl Sahara!," She praised herself, looking up she added, "Thank you!" She was almost doing cartwheels and flips down the hall when she bumped into Liz.

Liz, "Settle down Sara what are you so giddy about?" "I get to accompany you guys on the field mission to Africa! Finally!", She replied. Liz hugging Sahara and asked in a rather monotone voice, "Oh I'm so happy for you. You've been wanting this your entire time here. Did you finally demand Manning to put you on the team?" Sahara settled down, "Actually no…I was about to when he told me I was already going, so..." Liz stated, "Sara you know that this is a one time thing." Sahara, "I know, I will corner him later and make him make me an official member after the mission is done, I promise."

Then Hellboy and Abe came down the hall at this particular time of course and Hellboy asked, "Hey what's with all the excitement, did someone finally put those poisoned toothed piranhas in Manning's toilet?" Sahara almost toppled Hellboy over when she ran to hug him while relaying the message that she's going to Africa with them. "You see I told you one day I'd go with you, you big ruby colored gorilla!" Hellboy, "Don't get cocky yet kitten we'll see how well you do out in the field." He playfully batted her ears.

She then turned to Abe and gave him the biggest hug of all. Abe, "I am so proud of you Sara, did you give in your demands?" Sahara looked down at this, "No not yet, but I will I promise, I just have to find the nerve." Abe touched her shoulder and gave her another hug. They were the closest friends of the bunch, he found her first of course and that ingrained a forever lasting gratitude toward him as well as to Hellboy for going against her chief and snatching her out of that dark hell. But there was another reason for her fondness of Abe, that being her heart was set for him, she was in a deep love with that merman. Though you would think that Abe would've picked up on this but he didn't because he couldn't exactly read her well, get that!

Every time he would come close to her a song, namely from the gospel singer Carmen, blasted his senses and powers rendering them useless. He did disregard this however and saw it as just another song that was stuck in her head, she did love music he came to find. She always had music playing either at her work desk or constantly had it playing in her quarters, the majority of the tunes were from that faved artist so no big quandary. Hellboy was turning to leave throwing a command over his shoulder while doing so, "Well lets get the show rolling."

On the plane Liz sat herself down next to Sahara to inform her of what the protocol was on missions and to calm her excited nerves while Abe and Hellboy sat together directly adjacent to the girls in the seats ahead. Liz, "You must make yourself blend in with the crowd try not to overly state yourself we don't want people to think suspiciously of us and always stay together with your team!" Sahara rolled her eyes, "I know Liz I got this, it's not like I haven't been studying you guys when you prep yourself to get ready to go out on a mission and it's not like I don't absorb all of your fascinating adventurous stories you relay to me!" Liz smirked and nudged her playfully, "Alright then miss Know-it-all." Liz then caught Sahara's eyes drifting to Abe from across the plane periodically.

Liz, "Sahara, you know it's rude to stare" Sahara frantically looked back at Liz, "I know, and I'm not staring just observing." Liz, "Whatever you say, have you told him how you feel yet?" Sahara looked downcast, "Technically no, I'm still trying to work up a nerve." Liz, "Sara it's been nine years since you've had these feelings, if you don't tell him soon you might miss your chance." Sara sighed fretfully, "I know."

Liz getting up said, "I'm going to use the Lavatory real quick." Sahara sarcastically replied, "Hurry back." Sahara knew that Liz meant well but her mood has deepened drastically over the years and she seems so withdrawn, she hoped, for her friend's sake, it would go away but she had this feeling it wasn't, not yet anyhow. She then rolled her head against the window, the excitement did rage on inside her, eager to start her first mission but she worried about her capabilities. She wasn't exactly qualified to do this sort of thing and she began to remember all the way back to the time she failed her first and only test that would make her fit to be a 'field mouse'.

**Flash back**: (A week after her first arrival at the B.P.R.D)

Manning, Professor Broom, some top agents, Liz, Hellboy and Abe were crowded in a small room overlooking Sahara inside a glass cube raised on a lean full-length metal pathway ready to be tested on her agility. Manning on the overhead microphone broke the silence, "Agent Savannah you have been informed that this is your agility test, in order to pass you must complete level two of five." Sahara laughed, "Only five levels come on! I can clear that easily!" Manning sharply replied, "Even our most excellent agents struggled and even failed level two so don't get cocky agent Savannah!" Sahara impatiently rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever just start!" Broom interjected, "Agent Savannah I think it best to listen to Manning and lessen your head, this is a very dangerous and rather difficult course, pay attention, be cautious and lower the confidence a bit."

The buzzard went off and level one commenced. The lights dimmed and laser beams shot of from hidden corners, shooting on a continuous round at and around Sahara. She quickly found her stepping in avoiding them and she thought this would be a piece of cake. Next came a rapid moving circle of fire, twisting in every direction tracking down Sahara's every precise movement, her pace quickened and she kept looking over her shoulder to keep an eye on the fire hazard. If that wasn't enough the floor slid out from her and started to move back and forth in separated platforms. Her footing slipped at this and the fire circle was making a bee line for her so in a desperate jump she leaped in the air to only clip the fire, scorching her left thigh, and fell ten feet to the bottom. A sickening thud was heard and the team was on edge to see if Sahara was ok.

Manning called out, "Agent Savannah are you able to respond?" Sure enough Sahara raised her head and shouted back, "Again!" She brought herself to her feet as quickly as possible trying to prove that she was well enough to try it again, it didn't sway the crowd entirely but Manning started the level back up again. Soon the lasers began to shoot forth, then the fire, and then the platforms. Learning from her previous mistake she advanced from one platform to the other memorizing their rhythm. Then something new came at her, a metal bot came out from the other end of the pathway and came swinging at her with hands made of spinning blades.

Sahara did her best to dodge it amongst all the chaos that was ensuing. She found quickly that she didn't have any muscle strength to fight off the robot and got her right arm sliced significantly from it's dealing blows intermixing with her body, quickly tossing her rag-doll form against the furthest wall to drop down the ten feet again.

Now round about this time everyone was getting a tad more concerned. Manning called out again, "Agent Savannah are you able to respond!" It was a slower response than last time but Sahara lifted her head and gave her reply. Sahara in a broken voice shouted, "Again!" Manning, "I highly advise you to end the training, Agent, or you might fatally wound yourself." Sahara rose to her feet and bared her teeth, "I said again!" Hellboy took the con now, "Kitten I would do what Manning says this time, you could seriously damage yourself out there." Sahara shouted fiercely, "Again!" Hellboy rose his hands in a surrender, shaking his head and walking away from the con as if to say 'I warned her'. Manning hesitantly pressed the button to start the yet level again.

The light went off for the third time and level one started up again. Sahara was in severe pain and felt exhausted, and she tried to muster up the strength to push through this cursed level, but when the floor opened up she just gave out and fell through again. Now everyone was pressed up against the window anxious to know what became of her. Every ear strained to listen and every eye watched on horrified, but wearily and weakly she spoke out, "Again." Manning responded, "For the safety of your health I will cancel this testing Agent Savannah." Again she rasped her response to start it over. Professor Broom's sweet soothing voice came over the mic, "Agent Savannah please reconsider, you will permanently damage yourself if not kill yourself if you don't stop the training. Take it from one who's seen too many deaths on the account of overly confident agents." Hellboy grabbed the con again, "Sahara I'm serious now, you must stop or you're going to kill yourself! Now cut it out!" Sahara replied, "Again." Hellboy was up and ready to grab her out of the glass cube and sling her over his shoulder to take her to the medical center until Abe jumped in the way stopping him. Abe, "Wait Red I think she'll listen to me a little better, let me take a shot and go in and get her." Hellboy sighed, "Ok Blue but if she starts to give you even the slightest bit of a hassle I'm going in there." Abe nodded and hurried inside to where Sahara lay.

Abe got to see the actuality of her wounds and noted that she was in a terrible condition while arriving at her side. He gingerly lowered himself to her level while her body sprawled out on the floor. He laid a tender hand on the side of her head and softly stroked it, "Sahara you need to stop, your life is in danger if you keep this up." Sahara moaned, "But, but if I don't complete this…this level I fail and will be sent back." Abe shook his head, "No, no Sara they aren't going to send you back, you have a place here, trust me. Now lets go and get you some medical attention ok?" Sahara half closed her eyes and said softly to an almost whisper, "Do your will, fish creature." He gently lifted her body to his, cradling her, and slowly walked towards the door and out into the main hall. Hellboy and Liz met him by the door and Liz asked, "Did she give you a hard time?" Hellboy added, "Yeah because if she did I'll give her a rude awakening when-" Abe interjected, "Not at all Red, she just didn't want to fail, she didn't want to get sent back." With that they understood.

**Bam! **The plane shuddered causing Sahara's head to smash up against the glass window, she growled at the pain and heard the pilot shout from the cockpit that they needed Abe's assistance in flying the plane. The entire vessel was shaking violently and the lights began to surge. She looked outside to see black clouds and hundreds of flashing lightening bolts surround them. They must be close she thought,(obviously). Liz appeared from out of the corner of her eye, "What's going on," She asked. Sahara shrugged her shoulders and looked to Hellboy. Hellboy got up from his seat and moved to the ladies. Hellboy, "We're arriving at our destination, the pilots can't seem to control the plane and they need an extra set of hands to fly it." Sahara asked fearfully, "Are we going to die?" Hellboy gave a smirk, "Not like this, we've been in enough fights with creatures to kill us ten times over, a little bit of turbulence certainly won't bring us down now."

Sahara took that as a sly bluff as only Hellboy can provide and she quickly bent herself in prayer calling out to God to save them. With one last great shudder the plane was heading downward and landed roughly on the plain, but intact. The lights went back to their normal luminance and a stillness crept over the plane. Sahara straightened her body, smiled sighing, "Thank you Jesus."

Hellboy began to move his way to the exit, "C'mon ladies we got ourselves a lighting bird to fry." They both quickly made their way after Hellboy and out into the African field that was their tarmac. Sahara tensed her body stiff as soon as she set foot on the African soil bracing herself with each flooding memory. Liz put her arms around her shoulders and asked, "Are you going to be ok?" Sahara sighed, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Abe was already position a yard or two head sweeping the air with his hand. Hellboy approached him and put his hand on his shoulder asking, "What ya got Blue?" Abe, "I'm sensing that there is a village lying 1760 yards to the east where a haywire of activity is taking place. Hellboy was confused, "So at 1760 yard that would take us a couple of days to approach huh?" Abe corrected, "No, 1760 yards equals to one mile, it should take us no more than fifteen to twenty minutes to reach the village if we watch our steps and keep the pace. Hellboy replied, "Why didn't you say that in first place?" He patted his shoulder and turned around to address Sahara, "Alright kitten, lead us to the village, get up in the front with Abe." She nodded happily and scampered up alongside Abe exhilarated to help and lead the team for her first time.

Sahara was doing a wonderful job of steering them away from hostile animal territories and avoiding numerous lion prides that were patrolling the areas as well as dodging the snapping snakes that slithered underfoot. Sahara did take time in between to take in the scenery, the blackish purple clouds that gave off the over active lightening strikes struck her as breath taking. She felt as if she was lost in some kind of wonderland that only appealed to her, it was exhilarating, awe inspiring, and most of all romantic.

Within the time range appointed by Abe earlier on, they began to see the village a little ways off. At this point the lightening strikes increased startlingly, causing the troop to be extra cautious and aware of not getting struck by lightening while keeping an eye out for the Impundulu.

Hellboy advanced to the front and asked, "Alright Blue tell me about the Impumdala." Abe corrected while opening his book, "Impundulu. The Impundulu is to be translated as the 'lightening bird'. It normally guards witches or witch doctors, it says here that it will not hesitate to attack humans and drink their blood." Hellboy, "Ok so if they guard a witch or witch doctor why is it running around crazy all over Africa without it's owner?" Sahara implied, "Because it's owner died and when that happens, more often than not, the bird goes stark raving mad and begins to root up the place it in habits from top to bottom." Hellboy, "Well ok then little miss know-it-all." Sahara asked, "Ok that's the second time I've been called that today am I missing a link or something?" Abe chuckled at this.

Suddenly a gut-wrenching screech tore through the air shaking each agent's senses. The impundulu was seen flying over the village and towards them gathering speed. Hellboy shouted, "Don't wait up!" With that he took off towards the Impundulu, the team began to trail after him, Abe in the lead followed by Sahara dashing on all four limbs with Liz in the rear coupled with the two accompanied agents. The bird made way for Hellboy and Hellboy made his way to the bird in a head on collision, within a split second of the two crashing into one another the bird pulled up and cast down a lightening bolt on Hellboy. Hellboy shouted, "Whoa!" As he covered his face with his rock arm, ricocheting the bolt. Lowering his hand he looked to see where the bird went, but before he could make his move a weight was felt on his shoulders and he felt it propel skyward.

Hellboy yelled, "Sahara what are you doing!" Sahara used Hellboy as a stepping-stone to raise herself up to where the bird hung in the air. She somehow aimed the jump correctly and dug her claws in it's back scoring it and crash landing it down to ground level.

Sahara had the bird pinned face down once they landed and it writhed under her claws sending a lightening bolt a tad too close. Sahara was sent a little ways back giving the bird a chance at attacking her. She felt its talons score her shoulder blade in an attempt to take her with it, but she maneuvered herself and batted its feet away with her right paw crossed over her left shoulder.

Before she could turn herself around to see where the Impundulu went the bird clamped its enormously sharp beak down on her tail sending jolts of pain up an down Sahara's spine. In retaliation Sahara whirled herself around in a flurried fury pinning the bird again, this time she didn't hesitate and plunged her teeth into it's neck snapping and killing it instantly. In the last flashes of its life the bird sent down a series of lightening bolts too close to Sahara which in turn sent her flying off it's body.

Sahara landed on all fours and she grimaced waiting for the stunning sensations to subside from the bolts that came too near to her. She then rubbed her teeth on the grass wiping away the bird's blood from her mouth. As soon as the bird's life failed the sky began to lighten and the clouds dissipated to leave those cloudless crystal blue African skies again. The troop came rushing over to her. Liz asked, "Sahara are you alright? That was phenomenal!" Abe asked, "Are you seriously hurt Sahara?" Hellboy praised, "Atta girl kitten way to take one for the team!" As soon as Sahara lifted her head and her body to a standing position the team burst out into laughter. Due to the lightening bolts coming within inches to her person Sahara's fur was puffed out like a bottlebrush. She looked at herself and became quickly embarrassed and began to smooth her fur back down. Sahara scowled at their laughing, "Alright alright, shut up!"

Hellboy lifted up the dead Impundulu, swinging it around like a wet rag and tossed it over to the two accompanying agents commanding, "Take that to Manning, I'm sure he'll find it useful." The troop then turned around to go back to the plane.

Upon reaching the bruised plane Sahara detected something in her senses. Off to her left a couple of feet away a small animal was hidden there in the overgrown weeds. She quickly made her way over and sure enough she found a Rhabdomys, _an African field mouse that is larger than ordinary house mice and is known for the four stripes down it's pale brown back, it almost resembles a chipmunk_. She bent over it and saw that it's front left arm was torn and was bleeding heavily. It was laying on its side breathing rapidly, probably just escaping the claws of some predator. Sahara picked him up in her cupped hands and silently ran to Abe.

Sahara whispered, "Abe, look." He turned his head and saw the object in her hand. He gave her a horrified look and she scowled at him, "I'm not going to eat him Abe! Look closer, he is injured and needs serious help." Abe took him in his hands and probed his body and limbs. At touching its injured leg it gave a low squeal of pain. Sahara snatched him back, "You hurt him!" Abe apologized, "Sorry! He seems fairly healthy in other aspects, no internal bleeding or damaging, his wound should be easy to fix, but the length of time he has is short. It will be a miracle if he makes it back." Sahara replied, "Well I'm due for a miracle." She smiled and they both made their way to the plane. Thankfully Hellboy took a seat next to Liz so Sahara could beckon Abe to sit with her and keep and eye on the rhabdomys.

A few hours passed and they landed home, Sahara was the first to get off the plane still cupping the little rodent. She silently wove her way through the welcoming crowd and ran towards the library. She looked behind to see if Abe was following her, thankfully he was only a little ways behind her and hopefully they'll make it in time.

In the library up on the second floor Abe was operating on the little rodent while Sahara watched anxiously, though keeping her distance to make sure not to get in Abe's way of course. Abe finally turned around to her and allowed to her come closer. He spoke, "He should be fine, his wound should heal rather quickly and he should wake up at any time." Sahara hugged Abe, "Thank you Abe I couldn't let Oasis die like that." Abe questioned, "Oasis, why that name?" Sahara replied, "Being that my name is a constant memory of where my hell was his should too, that way we can be linked in a sort of odd way, I don't know it just seems fitting!" Abe nodded his head in understanding and asked, "Why did you feel so compelled to help him, I mean its not really normal for a lion to care for its prey like that." Sahara shifted her hips and gave him a look, he gave a quick apology obviously over stepping. Sahara smiled, "Its ok Abe, I guess I care so much because back in the village I was always chained up outside in the dirt, and those little rhabodyms always entertained me and kept me company. They'd run all over me and when they'd get tired they fell asleep all along my back. I found them as little moments of bliss in my world of darkness."

Quickly both of their attention was directed back to Oasis for he began to stir. He opened his eyes and sat on his two hind feet, and began to clean himself but froze as he caught sight of Abe and Sahara. Sahara spoke tenderly, "Don't be afraid little one, we won't harm you." She stretched out her hand and he sniffed it, in response his tail twitched and he scampered up her arm and around her shoulders to stop and sit on her left shoulder cleaning himself. Sahara winced at this but smiled greatly and Abe put his hand tenderly around her upper arm, Abe attempted his smile, "Now it's time for you to get treated." With that Oasis scurried down her shoulder and up Abe's and around his shoulders. They both laughed with one another for what seemed like hours.


	3. Yes Sir! Mr Fish Creature, Sir!

Down in the medical bay Sahara was perched on the stainless steal slab of an operating table playfully swinging her legs over the side and tapping the sides with her fingers. She smiled as Abe whisked around her going to and fro with instruments and disinfectants. This somehow remaindered her of the first time Abe tended to her wounds on this very table right after she almost killed herself in the agility-testing chamber.

**Flashback:**

Drearily she awoke from her tormented haze to find an ample supply of high tech monitor screens forming a half circle around her body. Lifting her head she saw that was Abe was treating her burnt thigh, she began, "What the-" He looked up a bit taken aback from her consciousness, he tenderly put his hand on her forehead and laid it back down, "Shh, don't move around, you are in the medical bay and have acquired some major injuries on your person."

At that moment Hellboy abruptly stormed in smoking a Cuban asking, "How is she fairing Blue?" Abe explained, "She broke three ribs, scorched her left thigh, fortunately not enough so that the hair won't grow back and her right arm is flayed significantly. However there isn't any internal bleeding or organ damage so she should recover rather quickly." Hellboy grunted at his reply and he turned to Sahara, "You could've killed yourself out there kitten. Being that stubborn is dangerous around here." Abe gave a snort at Hellboy's hypocritical advice but he quickly silenced him with a glare.

Sahara spoke defiantly, "I find that I am no more stubborn than you, I just didn't want to be seen as useless and get sent away again." Hellboy, "You should know we wouldn't do that, I wouldn't let that happen if it did." He began to turn away but Sahara grabbed his left arm and turned him back to face her. Sahara asked, "Tell me something Red Devil." Hellboy blew smoke at her, "It's Hellboy, you should know that by now." Sahara choking a bit, "Sorry, Hellboy, something just lighted in my memory reminding me back to the situation where you talked down my chief. You called me woman. Why not creature, animal, humanoid or some type of label than the one you bestowed upon me?" Hellboy answered, "Because you _are_ a woman, to the world we are freaks, but here, we are people and a family so we see each other as normal everyday beings and you are indeed a woman." Sahara nodded, "I never thanked you for that and for vouching for me against my tribe. Thank you." Hellboy rubbed her head with his normal hand and responded, "You're welcome." He was out the door when he tossed the comment, "Take care of her Blue," over his shoulder.

Sahara turned her attention back to Abe, "So you think I will recover?" Abe nodded, "Very soon." Sahara, "Thank you Abraham." Abe replied, "You're welcome Sahara, but might I ask you something?" Sarah, "Speak your mind." Abe,  
"As I was examining you I noticed that on the top of your head there were hair follicles but not a trace of any of it, why isn't your hair growing?" Sahara took a deep breath and explained, "When I arrived in Africa and was handed over to my village, the chief and the FBI who dropped me off saw that I was more than just a lioness, I had long hair, clothes and I stood on two legs. But to disguise what I am the chief made me shave my head and ripped away my clothing, and demanded that I walk on four legs and never two so that I could appear to be more 'lion like' if you will." She sighed, "So that's the whole fiasco with that, though that doesn't even peek his treacherous deeds he aimed towards me in my time there." Abe, "Well you now have the option to grow your hair back, you are free to do what you like here, no treachery what so ever." Sahara smiled, "Thank you, I shall remember that."

**Now **Sahara had thick, long, amber golden hair that you never saw before on a living thing. Her hair reached the length of her back and shimmered in the light, it was her most prized feature, that and her matching eyes.

Abe was holding her tail in his hands as he spoke, "Astonishing!" She turned around startled, "What, What!" Abe, "If that Impundulu had his bite on you just a second more your tail would've snapped in two." Sahara smiled, "Fortunate for me that didn't happen. So what's the down low Doc, what are we looking at here?" Abe, "You're shoulders only hold minor lacerations so they will heal quickly but your tail is fragmented in certain places and will mend in the length of time, in the mean while don't do anything physical until your tail bones have realigned again." Sahara exclaimed, "Thank you Doctor Abraham!" Abe chuckled at this as he rapped her tail in a flexible, lightweight cast.

He helped her off the table and out of the medical bay but as they stepped out into the hall they heard Manning's voice. They turned their heads to see that he was gathering the information from the team of what happened on their mission, so quickly they made their way to the group.

Manning pointed at the two, "You! Where did you two run off to? Don't you know that I need your statements?" Abe, "We were in the medical bay, I was just making sure that Sahara didn't have any internal damage or discharged plasma surging inside her blood streams." From the crook in the back of her neck Oasis came scurrying down her left shoulder into her now up turned palm.

Manning jumped back in fright shouting, "What is that!" Sahara explained quite coolly, "It's a rhabdomys." Manning cried, "A what?" Abe interjected, "A rhabdomys, they are a species of mice found in the southern African region, it exhibits-" Manning interrupted, "I don't need the briefing on it Agent Sapien just what the hell is it doing here!" Sahara, "I found him injured and dying in the plain close to our vessel so Abe and I rescued him and saved it's life." Oasis glared at Manning and flicked his tail. Sahara smirked and added, "He doesn't seem to like you very much but I can't imagine why!"

Manning, "Whatever just keep that thing away from me! And good job on the field today Agent Sahara now get back to your regular duty." He was turning away and moving down the hall when Liz, Hellboy, and Abe gave her an urgent stare as to speak up now. With a small push forward from Hellboy she began, "Uh Mr. Manning?" He turned to her, "What." Sahara, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now and I was wondering if I could be a field agent." Manning, "Need I remind you agent Sahara that you failed your agility test not once but three times?" Sahara spoke in disbelief, "But that was nine years ago surely-" Manning snapped, "No Agent Sahara stick to your desk work that's what you're _only_ qualified to do."

Down cast and defeated Sahara was losing all her hope when suddenly Professor Broom came limping around the corner with his cane saying, "Why don't you give this young lady a chance Mr. Manning?" Manning replied, "Because she isn't fit for this line of work and-" Broom, "I suggest we give her another chance, nine years is enough time for improvement besides," He looked at her with love and pride in his eyes, "She deserves this opportunity more than any one, I believe she would be a great asset to the team." Manning knowing when he's out numbered gave in, "Fine, but I'm not scheduling any training from any of my agents, you three will have to do it yourselves and _you_ have four weeks until your test Agent." Abe spoke, "But sir, it takes years for agents to get in this type of physical shape, not to mention her injuries prohibit-" Manning barked, "Four weeks." He then turned and sped down the corridor.

Broom shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear for his behavior, he's way too hot headed at times. " He walked up to her and added, "But I know you can do this, you were born ready and your time has come." Sahara grinned from ear to ear and hugged Broom tightly. Broom, "Now don't go crushing my frail old bones Sahara!" She let go quickly and added a 'sorry'. Broom smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "You are the pride and joy in my life, besides my boy Hellboy of course, he turned to acknowledge his adopted son and continued, "You better make me proud Sahara, and the rest of you train her up good, we need her prepared for what is ahead!" He then slowly walked down the corridor leaving the four behind.

Sahara let out a squeak of disbelief, "Can you believe it! I get another chance, but how are we going to do this?" Hellboy stepped forward, "It'll be a piece of cake kitten, you aren't an average human so training you up right should be a snap. I'll teach you hand to hand combat." Liz spoke, "I'll teach you all there is to know about fire arms and how to operate them in the most dire situations." Abe added, "And I'll teach you how to swim." Sahara hissed at this and whined, "Why swimming! Can't I just skip that?" Abe prompted, "It's vital, what would happen to you if were somehow thrown into the ocean or our mission was to scope out the Loch ness monster or something?" She drooped her ears, "Fine but I'm not going to like it!"

Hellboy scooped her waist up in his rock hand and began to drag her down the hall stating, "Well, lets get started, we don't have any time to waste! Not to mention I want to bat around some prank ideas on Manning that involve your little rodent friend." Sahara was laughing, struggling from his grasp, "Hellboy, put me down! Can we start tomorrow I'm so beat from today!" Abe interjected, "She is right red, her body needs to rest and so do her injuries." Hellboy stopped, turned around, set her down and replied, "Fine, but mark my words kitten you will see me coming for you early tomorrow morning." Liz scoffed, "Since when did you get up early? Your earliest is 12:30 p.m." Hellboy retorted, "Hey I can start!" Liz shook her head and moved to where he stood grabbing his hand dragging him along down the hall all the while giving her good nights to Abe and Sahara. Hellboy was shouting from down the corridor after them, "And start thinking about that prank!"

Sahara turned to look at Abe, she saw worry glinting in his eyes, "What's the matter fish creature, I hardly ever see you worried." Abe sighed, "I'm just a little worried about your injuries and how we are going to train you in such a short time period." Sahara smiled and hugged him reassuring him that it will be ok. Sahara, "I got this Blue, what is there to worry when I got the best of the bureau training me up! Not to mention that they're the best friends any lioness could have!" She gave him a small, playful punch. Abe rubbed his arm, attempting his smile, "Alright, I will hold you to that!"

He straightened himself and attempted to act like a superior, "Now as your first order of training I demand that you go and get a good night's rest!" Sahara chuckled and saluted, "Yes Sir Mr. Fish Creature Sir!" Abe, "And that's Agent Sapien to you!" Sahara almost fell to the floor laughing at this, she nodded and said her good nights to Abe as did he.

Still laughing to herself down the hall she caught sight of some Agents being ordered to burn the remains of the Impundulu down in the basement area. Sahara rushed to them, "Why are you going to burn such a beautiful creature?" Agent, "It has no use to us any more, but if you want you can keep it, you are entitled to it." Sahara smiled delightfully at this offer and accepted.


	4. Night Tremor

On her tiptoes, hands stretched out over the shallow stone ledge jutting out over her bed, Sahara was almost done with her masterpiece. Taking a step or two back, hands on hips and smiling proudly she gazed at the stuffed Impundulu poised precariously over her sleeping place. She was glad that Abe recommended her to one of his lab friends who just so happened to be a taxidermist student in his past years of study.

Now she had her first mission prize gloriously hanging in the center of her room glaring straight at the door to scare away any unwanted visitors, such as Manning, if he ever dared to enter into her private quarters for some strange reason one day. She had it designed so that its wings where stretched out at full length skyward in a glorious elevation and it's feet pulled out in front ready to strike.

As she stood their gazing at her trophy Oasis scampered up her shoulder and perched there, gazing at what she was gazing at. Sahara turned her head towards him and asked, "Do you like it Oasis?" This here, is the immortalized reminder of my first successful mission, it also reminds me of when I found you." He gave her a quick lick on the cheek then scampered back down her arm. Sahara, "Ok little one it's best we go to sleep for the night.

Sahara made her way to her bed and sat down on the hard stone flooring getting her body adjusted to the feel of the hardness of Earth's rock.

Yes Sahara's room wasn't a regular human placed room, the first day she arrived here; her chamber consisted of the basics, a bed, some tables, chairs and a bathroom. She gave in a special request to modify so it suited her comforts. They replaced the tile flooring with compact sand, loaded the room with green shrubbery and jungle plants, but they left the bathroom alone, she could get used to using that like a regular person, she ordered that her bed be replaced with a shallow dipped cave in the wall that curved back slightly and covered a small portion of her plastered wall in stone. The stone floor, which served as her bed, had a lightweight and short stone overhang connecting down the wall and into her bedrock of bedding. Living out in the open on the ground chained to a wall in the midst of an African village for half her life stayed with her and conformed her basic comforts.

She laid her body down much like a lion would and gazed around her room smiling a tired and content smile. Oasis dashed out of the undergrowth and landed on her side, "Hello again little one." He was staring at her tentative and was poised in a weird position. Sahara, "I'm guessing you want to sleep with me tonight." He flicked his tail and perked up, she nodded and he scampered down and to around where her head laid. Sahara smiled at him as he curled up between her hand and neck and fell fast asleep. She did keep a clock close by to keep the time of course and it read 12:31 a.m. If Hellboy was serious about his early training she best be resting to prepare herself for that, so she relaxed her muscles, she let her favorite artist, Carmen, lull her asleep with on of her favorite Christians songs done by him 'Glory to the Lord' it reminded her of Africa in a more peaceful, tranquil sense, she quickly fell asleep.

Turns out Hellboy was serious and he arrived pounding on her door at the alarming time of 4 o'clock in the morning. Hellboy, "Rise and shine kitten! I warned you I'd be coming for you early!" Sahara rose dreary and angered by her abrupt and way too early awakening. She opened the door and gave Hellboy a foul stare. Sahara snapped, "What gives! In all the time that I've lived here you never ever woke up at this time in the morning. Are you doing this just to spite me?" Hellboy, "Yup, now lets go you've got a ton of training ahead of you today." Sahara replied, "Hold on a minute let me get ready real quick. Hellboy wore an impatient expression and crossed his arms, feet planted firmly in the doorway. She knew that he wasn't going to go away, so sighing an exasperated sigh; she turned around and went into the bathroom.

She quickly came out and made her way out of the room and followed Hellboy to his quarters as Oasis leaped up on her shoulder in passing. Hellboy, "So have you thought of any pranks yet?" Sahara yawned greatly, "What….no, it's way to early to think RedBoy." Hellboy, "Fine but I am going to be impatient-" Sahara, "No duh." Hellboy gave her a stare, "But either way I'm going to get that prank." Sahara yawned again, "Yeah, yeah whatever, lets just get this over with."

Hellboy's door swung open and they both stepped inside, Sahara was usually met with a cloud of happy cats bombarding her whenever she entered Hellboy's room, however that wasn't the case this time around, all the cats stood stiff and their fur stood on end giving hostile glares at her. Sahara was puzzled, "Ummm Red, what's with your cats, I guess they don't like the morning either huh?" Hellboy shook his head and turned to her with concern in his eyes, "Uh, did you by any chance bring your little rodent friend with you?" Sahara nodded, "Yeah why?" Hellboy, "I think you should start leaving right now." Sahara still didn't get it, "Why….(then in dawned on her) uh-oh…" As one the cats leaped at her but Hellboy pushed her out in the hall in time and closed the door before they could get to Oasis.

In her quarters Sahara gently set down a trembling Oasis, "I'm so sorry baby, I forgot that Hellboy had cats, that kinda was important information that I should have remembered huh?" Oasis glared at her then ran into the thick of the room. Sahara sighed, "I'll make it up to you Oasis, I promise and I'm sorry again." She turned around and left her room.

Hellboy, "Ok, now watch my movements as I come at ya this time…Sahara…Sahara are you listening?" Sahara had her eyes closed and she was facing the other direction. Hellboy threw a tin of cat food at her, "Wake up!" Sahara jumped, "Wha! Yeah, yeah I get it, follow your foot work, I'm up." Hellboy circled her slowly then dashed at her, Sahara tripped him with a leg swipe then closed in on pinning him, but before she could land the move Hellboy counterattacked her and slammed her to the floor with his leg pinning her back. Hellboy became irritated, "C'mon kitten that is like the tenth time we've tried this move, get a grip!"

Sahara got up and shook herself off, looking downcast and ready to cry. Hellboy realized that he pushed too hard, "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make ya cry, its ok really." He closed in to hug her but with a flash Sahara turned on him and clawed him to the floor. Sahara smirked, "Got ya this time!" Hellboy looked at her in surprise and commented, "Clever girl." She got up pleased with herself and a tad giddy. Hellboy, "Ok you've woken the beast, now this is all about who can pin who down first." Sahara's expression dropped, "No Hellboy, I just saw an opening I'm no where near ready to actually fight you." Hellboy, "You should've thought of that before you surprised attacked me." Sahara, "Oh crap…"

Later on that day we head off into the library, Abe heard the door open slowly and inconsistently causing him to turn around pondering who could it be, he became astounded to see Sahara basically crawl her way into the room. He quickly made her way to her, "Sahara what happened to you?" Sahara gritted her teeth, "Hellboy! He thinks that our training is a contest now." Abe gave a disapproving smirk, "Well please Sahara lay down, you look as if you are ready to keel over. Sahara, "Too late!" Abe helped her over to one of the couches and laid her down gently. Abe, "If you need anything just call for me." Sahara, "Abe, could I ask you a favor." Abe, "But of course, tell me!" Sahara, "could you secretly train me in hand to hand combat, I want to show up one day in training with Hellboy and totally own his red baboon hide!" Abe attempted a smile, "Of course I will, but not today, you look like death, you also radiate exhaustion, when did you get up his morning?" Sahara, "I was woken up at four this morning and went to bed at around half past midnight." Abe was shocked, "You've only got three and a half an hour's worth of sleep, as your trainer I command you to sleep!" Sahara, "Ohhh…if you insist." She turned over and fell asleep within a second after saying this.

Quite deeply into her slumber a terrible dream from the past corrupted her subconscious

**Flashback:  
**

Mother, "What is the meaning of this? There isn't a need to storm our property and close us in with your heavy loaded SWAT cars is there?" Father, "Really, she is only a child, she hasn't harmed anyone, not even a fly, seriously, she loves animals! She won't bring any hurt to anyone." Government Official, "I am sorry but your daughter is government property now, we'll take it from here." Mother, "Why must you use the term 'property'?! She is a living and breathing being, she is just as human as you and I! Please leave us alone!" Government Official, "I am afraid I can't permit that, time is wasting, surrender the child to us now." Father, "No, you will have to kill us first before laying a finger on our baby!"

He moved his body in a stance directly in front of me and my mother, with a look of fire in his eyes, Me, "Mommy, daddy, what are they going to do?" What's happening?" Mother knelt down beside me and gave me a smile with watery eyes, "It's going to be ok baby, these men want to take you away from us, but we won't let that happen ok, we'll die before we let that happen." She moved away a strand of my hair as I looked into her eyes, I turned around to see that more men in black strode closer to our home. Me, "I didn't do anything wrong did I? I didn't mean to crush that lady bug, she just slipped between my fingers, it was only an accident." Government Official, "This isn't about lady bugs, you are a special case and you must be claimed by the government. Now I promise you both, that we'll take care of her, nothing but the up most treatment." Father took me in his arms and stood his ground, "Never will I agree to that, I can see through your lies so clearly just as much as I can see through this charade, you're going to kill us regardless, so we'll die fighting!"

Government Official pulled out his walkie, "Bring in the helicopters and wait for my signal." He snapped his fingers and a group of men attacked my mother and father trying to get a hold of me. I screamed for my parents as they screamed for me, they succeeded and ripped me away from my father's life giving grasp, my lion stuffed animal fell to the ground and I stared in horror screaming my lungs out as they stuffed me into one of their vehicles. They beat my parents so that they couldn't run after me and soon fled the scene, then the worst happened that will always leave the most unmistakable impression that will be etched in my brain forever, the helicopters cut through the air and bombed my house with my parents bleeding on the ground right out front, all was gone and my nightmare began that day.

**Sahara woke** up sweating cold bullets, she looked around the room adjusting to her surroundings, then cried, wailed and bawled her soul out. She tried to be quiet in her sobbing but it slowly escalated to the point where it aroused Abe from his sleep inside his tank. His eyes creaked open and drifted over to where Sahara, who was sitting up and weeping. He quickly clambered out of his tank and dried himself off all the while flying down the spiral staircase. Abe bent down to face her, "Sahara what's wrong? Are you ok, are you experiencing pain?" She shook her head unable to get any words out, he rested his hand on her head and understood that she had that dream again. He sat himself down and held her to him, she laid her head on his chest crying like a babe. He began to hush her, soothe her, rock her back and forth in a futile attempt to calm her.

She finally stopped making sounds, but had continued to shudder when she breathed. Abe rubbed her side, "It's ok Sahara, you are safe now, we are your family now, its ok, look at me…Sahara look at me." She slowly removed her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Abe, "I'm here, Hellboy is here and Liz is here, we will protect you, we are your true family now, you don't need to cry anymore, it all is alright." She nodded and finally calmed herself, her head slumped forward signifying exhaustion, her entire spirit spent and empty. Abe, "You need to sleep, do you want me to be here with you until you drift off?" Sahara shook her head and curled up on his lap.

Eventually she drifted off, Abe stroked her hair looking down at his friend, he pitied her pain, she held memories of her origin while he didn't have one single clue on how and if he was ever a child, but after seeing her constant suffering over the years while she sleeps, he is grateful that he never knew his life from the beginning.


End file.
